Sueniversal Terror
by CandyCoatedCute
Summary: Summary inside. T for language. Sequel to A Mary-Sue Story. SasuSaku. Dead.
1. AN

**_Welcome to Sueniversal Terror! The sequel to A Mary-Sue story! If you don't read that first you will be lost._**

**_Plot: The little wolf pup is being charged for abandoning Aba the Sue who died last chapter. Now it has been summoned to the Sueniverse with Sakura who took it in. Now it's up to Sasuke and three others to save her! I will need suggestions for the team._**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto the Sueniverse would be a part of the series._**

**_This is an authours note sorry!_**

**_I'm starting a contest! I need Sues for the Sueniverse. Send in your Mary-Sues or Gary-Stues! The fist one will be win the position of Judge. There will be the jury and others like civillans like shop keepers. Sues and Stues don't have to be white. Here's Aba's as an example._**

**_Name: Aba._**

**_Gender: Female._**

**_Age: 14. Deceased. (Finaly.)_**

**_Job: Sue recruiter._**

**_Dream for the futer: To make everywhere a better kinder place._**

**_Loves: Animals. Cute things.  
Children._**

**_Hates: Bully's Criminals.  
Prostitutes._**

**_Family: First born of the highest council Stue._**

**_Hair: Light purple. Wavy. In a ponytail._**

**_Clothes: Pink shirt with lace edging and purple cargo pants._**

**_Eye colour: Gold._**

**_Skin: Ivory. Not too pale._**

**_Pet: Silence.(Formerly Destiny)_**

**_So please review! You get a character if you do. If you give the info. Please!_**


	2. Team blossom

**_Welcome to the second chapter of Sueniversal Terror! This is where the Sakura retrieval team forms! If it's short I snuck on the computer. Please don't tell my mom! I hope I did any OC's I got justice. I imagined her like Jun from avatar. Who was awesome! Team blossom is... You will find out soon!_**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto it would suck._**

**_This chapter is dedicated to .Shuki for the first OC charecter!_**

* * *

"I will have the famed Sue hunter Saya Shuki come with you for this." Tsunade explained.

"Here is her info." A random ANBU said.

Name: Saya Shuki.

Age: 13.

Job: Kill Sues.

Dream for the futer: No Sue's.(small world!)

Loves: Bats, scary things, and random.

Hates: Skanks like sue's.

Family: Half Uchiha crest half Shuki crest.

Hair: Grey, blue, black.

Eyes: Pale blue.

Skin: Pale, but not too pale.

Pet(s): Bonca the Snake and Betty the Bat.

Just a few seconds after the finished reading it a girl who fit the description perfectly walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to stop at my apartment to get something." she said dryly.

Some suspicious look floated her way but any doubts were soon abandoned.

"What did you have to get?"

"My Sue gun. Neutralizes the power of the Sue's lame poison."

"Cool!" Naruto cheered.

"So Team blossom shall be Sasuke, Lee, Guy, Neji, Hinata and Naruto with Saya." Tsunade said

"Why?"

"Lee wants to protect Sakura, Sasuke's reason is ovious, Guy is afraid Lee may get hurt, Neji and Hinata can attack without touching them and Naruto would never shut up if I didn't let him go." Shinzune reasoned.

And so the journey of one thousand miles began with a single step.

* * *

**_To be continued...?_**

**_Hi I need people to review! Every time you review a Sue dies to save some one with and some random guy recycles a pop can! At the same time! I need SUES there will be no more Sue hunters! How will they share the ten Sue's I could come up with on my own!_**


	3. Sueniverse

**_Hi! Welcome to the third chapter of Sueniversal Terror. I know the last line of the last chapter was poetic and gay. It was me pretending to take this story seriously. In the words of a true Sue author should have come before that. It was sarcasm. The Judge is also made up. It was not in a review but since my sister doesn't have a FanFiction Account it's fair._**

**_This chapter is dedicated to anyone who reviews._**

**_Here is a Gary Stue. By .Shuki!_**

**_Name: Ishimoto.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 15.  
Dream for the future: To bring Aba back to life and make her better.(He knows she is dead)  
Loves: Girls, Sports.  
Hates: Nothing.(Not even STD's or cancer)  
Family: Parents. Sister Aba(Dead.  
Job: Make female Sue hunters fall in love with him and kill them.  
Hair:Black.  
Eye Colour:Green.  
Clothes:A black shirt with a dragon on it and some brown shorts to his knees,then black ninja shoes.  
Skin:Ivory pale Pet:His pet lizard, Scalo._**

**_The Judge. By my sister!_**

**_Name: Abeer. (Means Fragrance in Algerian and Pakistan)  
Gender: Female.  
Age: 21.  
Dream for the future: To be the best Judge ever!  
Loves: Justice.  
Hates: Incurable illness. Racisim. Anti-Sues.(You know but if you don't here's an example.'Every day she went to school her face bruised and cut her friends never asked because she didn't have any. So she went home and her mother beat and raped her again.'Kind of bull shit)  
Family: Husband Aakarshan(First boy name. Means Attraction.) and daughter Zona(It means prostitute! Really).  
Job: Judge.  
Hair: Platinum blond.  
Eye Coulor: Blue.  
Clothes: Judge outfit.(All the time)  
Skin: Dark chocolate brown.(Yes a black Judge)  
Pet: A brown puppy named Cinnamon._**

**_And one more! Yay!_**

**_Name: Cleopatra.  
Age: 25.  
Dream for the future: End all wars.  
Loves: Candy.  
Hates: Slobs.  
Family: Son Jacob.  
Job: Teacher.  
Hair: Black.  
Eye colour: Forest green.  
Clothes: White Dress with gold clasps.  
Skin: Egyptian tan.  
Pet: None._**

In the Suerniverse.

"Who are you?!? Let me go!" Sakura yelled at her captor, a strange young man.

"I am Ishimoto, and I will not let you go because you helped kill my sister."

"You mean that girl Aba?"

"Yes."

"Crap."

"You better clean up your language before you see the Judge tomorrow for your hearing."

"Fine."

"In the mean time you will be taking Sue training at the Sueniversity of Hannah."

"No way! Anything but that!" She cried giving him a desparate look.

"It must be done."

She started crying all cute-like.

"Well it looks like you have the crying part down."

"..."

"Now for the rest of your training with Lady Cleopatra."

"O.k" She said sadly.

So he took her to the school and sat her down in a very pretty desk. And left.

Just then someone walked in.

"Hello dear you must be Sakura. It's so nice too meet you."

"So your Lady Cleopatra?"

"Just call me Cleopatra."

"O.K then."

"Well then let's begin."

"...."

"Our first lesson will be in Hair."

"Huh?"

"If your hair is all messy you will look bad."

"Like what?"

"It depends on you taste."

"Is my hair Acceptable?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything else in the subject to discuss?"

"Don't use too much or too little of anything."

"O.K."

"That is all for today, I will take you to your room."

Her room was a round room with hard wood floor a small bed with pink sheets black dresser and vanity and light purple walls.

"I guess I can go to bed now."

Just then Silence came out from under the bed and came up to her.

"Well good night."

And they went to bed.

To be continued.

**_O.k I know your wondering why Sakura has too do Sue training. It's because Sue never hand out bad punishments. It's all like community service. So they basically want to turn her into a Sue._**


	4. Ebony

_**Omg! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long that I had to read the story to remember the plot. I had this chapter half done but my computer deleted all my files. We have a guest star! Here's their profile(I made some of this up.) from My Immortal the worst fanfic ever! I also needed a break because my sister said this story should have been SasuNaru.**_

* * *

Name: Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way.  
Age: 17.  
Job: Vampire/Witch.  
Dream for future: Marry Draco.  
Loves: Goth stuff Hot Topic.  
Hates: Preps and posers and Edward Cullen(sparkles are preppy.  
Family: None.  
Hair: Ebony with purple streaks and red tips.  
Eyes: Icy blue.  
Skin: Incredibly pale.  
Pet: None.  
Other: She wears red eyeshadow black eyeliner black lipstick and nailpolish.  
Clothing: Black corset pink fishnets and a black miniskirt.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto it would suck.

When Saya, Naruto, Sasuke, Guy, Lee, Neji and Hinata entered the world they were surprized at what they saw. They were in a large city that had a perfect everything. "Creepy." Naruto said.  
"Yep." Neji said.  
"This place is huge! We should split up!" Lee suggested.  
"Good Idea my youthful student!" Guy said.  
"Who should go with who?" Naruto asked.  
"Sasuke goes with Naruto I will go with Lee and Hinata should go with Neji and Saya."  
"Okay." was the response.

With Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto's POV.

We had left the main group and went south. We were walking along a dirt path with plenty of trees. for some reason the dirt didn't stick to us. When we reached the lake we saw someone by the water. She turned to face us.  
"Hi I'm Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way." She said darkly. She had black hair with purple streaks and red tips. her clothes were slutty.  
"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."  
"Sasuke Uchiha."  
"Why are you here?" She asked.  
"Someone kidnapped my girlfriend." Sasuke said.  
"If you promise to leave I will give you the news paper article about it." She said.  
"Agreed." I said.  
"Here." She said handing me the article.  
Then we left.  
"Let's read this." Sasuke said.  
"Okay."

Today the girl who helped kill Aba and that evil wolf have been captured. The girl's Name is Sakura Haruno(sp?). She will be reformed at the school. insert address here. (A/N The article said a lot more but i'm to lazy to come up with it. If you do send me it!)

"Let's get going!" I said and we were off.

* * *

_**End Chapter.**_

_**I'm sorry this is so short but I don't want to get in trouble. Please review! I really like reading good reviews. Bye.**_


	5. AntiSue street

**_Hello anyone who reads this story! I hope I don't bore/annoy you too much! I was surprized that anyone found this story after I had forgot to update for so long. I hope I can at least finish this story before dragonfable becomes entertaining again. Can people just pretend Hinata is stuttering? I can't type like that._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._**

**_This chapter is dedicated to anyone who reviews this story and The Cranbrook Girls Bugle Band(My sister is a member so that's a few hours of quiet computer time each week.). So was the one before._**

* * *

With Neji, Hinata and Saya: Hinata's POV.

After we split up from the others we went down the anti-sue lane (A/N The only bad part of world. I don't know why there is even a place like that.). We decided to go this way so Saya wouldn't attract too much attention because of her fun(A/N Read carnage.). The anti-sues were terrifying. Some were begging for food. It was pathetic(A/N Just imagine the worst part of a big city).

"Let's leave. This part of town scares me." I asked.

"Sure!" Saya said. I knew why. It's a good thing that gun neutralizes that Jashin Awful poison.

We walked to the center of town.

"Hi Hinata, Neji and Saya!" Naruto said.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Neji asked.

"We found out where Sakura is!" He said.

"How?" Saya asked.

"A weird girl gave us this news paper article." He said and gave it to her.

We read the article in silence.

"Wow." Saya said.

"What are we waiting for let's regroup and save Sakura!" Naruto said.

"Sounds like a plan." Saya agreed.

"Let's go!" Naruto said.

And so we went to go look for Lee and Guy in the most youthful place we could think of. The parks.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**_The end of the fifth chapter. I would have posted chapter 4 yesterday but apparenty the site couldn't take document uploads. Twilight Sucks!_**


End file.
